


Tangled But Darker Oneshots

by MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting



Series: Tangled But Darker Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting/pseuds/MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting
Summary: I found a few prompts on Tumblr and will do that until I start getting my own prompts for you guys. I have a tumble, it's @anonymous-enby but I don't actually post my own stuff for this on there although I might do that. You can send in prompts there or here you can do it anonymously if you want and you can be mentioned if you want, just let me know.The prompt for this is;"I'll protect you"Trigger warnings are; spider being mentioned (not in major detail) and a bit of nervousness due to said spider and something else
Series: Tangled But Darker Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876438
Kudos: 9





	Tangled But Darker Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I found a few prompts on Tumblr and will do that until I start getting my own prompts for you guys. I have a tumble, it's @anonymous-enby but I don't actually post my own stuff for this on there although I might do that. You can send in prompts there or here you can do it anonymously if you want and you can be mentioned if you want, just let me know.
> 
> The prompt for this is;
> 
> "I'll protect you"
> 
> Trigger warnings are; spider being mentioned (not in major detail) and a bit of nervousness due to said spider and something else

"Don't worry my beautiful snowstorm, I'll protect you!"

"Thanks, Roman, but I'm not scared, Logan and Patton are. I've dealt with them for ages."

Logan let out an indignant huff at the idea he was scared but didn't move from where he and Patton where crouched against the opposite wall clinging onto each other.

"Look, Roman, it's not even that bad, you don't even need the tub."

"'Don't need the tub' what do think I'm going to do? Pick it up with my bare hands?!?" Roman squawked out hiding the fact that he was scared of it and the idea of it touching him made him want to run away and never want to come back.

"Uh, yeah. Watch," Virgil walked towards the wall and quickly scooped up the spider in his hands before it could run off. "See, it wasn't that hard or scary. They aren't going to hurt us."

Roman shuddered at the thought of it hiding away in Virgil's hands. He quickly walked over to the doors leading to the balcony and unlocked them before opening them as Virgil walked over t set the spider free.

After the spider had run off into the night, Virgil stepped back inside and closed and locked the door again making sure they were secure. Logan helped Patton get up and they both surveyed the room to make sure there weren't any more bugs hiding from them and after they had made sure that there weren't, they walked back to the bed and crawled under the sheets once again.

Roman crawled in after them and settled himself around the two getting comfy then looking back at Virgil who was still watching them a bit nervous. Roman smiled at him then made grabby hands so Virgil shuffled his way over to his bed and settled in beside Roman, barely touching any of them. 

Roman chuckled then started threading his fingers through Virgil's hair and watched in awe as Virgil almost completely relaxed at the simple touch and almost melted into his hand. Virgil shuffled closer to the other three and hesitantly rested his head on Roman's chest as he kept playing with his hair. Patton and Logan smiled at Virgil and each took a hand to hold while they fell asleep cuddled together.

Roman was the only one awake now, the other three had fallen asleep almost instantly after they had settled into the bed after the spider incident. He softly chuckled at the memory of Logan frantically shaking them awake because he had woken up and a spider had apparently been staring at him.

'God, I love these three lunatics,' was Roman's last thought as he drifted off to join the other three in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts that you would like me to write for the series then please comment them down below. One again I will not be writing anything sexual.
> 
> I don't know if I want to do a ship with them yet but if I do then it will most likely be LAMP but I'm going to keep in purely platonic for a while, or at least until I make Virgil 16.
> 
> Thank you in advance <333


End file.
